


warm my frozen heart

by fistitout



Series: (oh what could go so wrong with) a girl and a zombie [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnlingus, F/M, First Time, Smut, Woah they have sex, in her grandpa’s house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: It happens during winter break their junior year. Zed goes along with Addison and her family on their annual trip to Colorado. The vacation ends up in their first time together, having sex in Addison’s grandparents’ house.





	1. in the privacy of my room will i change you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens during winter break their junior year. Zed goes along with Addison and her family on their annual trip to Colorado. The vacation ends up in their first time together, having sex I Addison’s grandparents’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe if I said I was working on this before most anything I've published in this fandom? This one chapter has taken me forever to write. This does go along with my other story: this is the best of my heart. Rating will change to M once it gets to that part in the story.
> 
> So uh, tell me what you think?

It wasn't unusual to get home and find my parents talking and laughing with my boyfriend. At least it wasn't unusual now. But when Zed and I had first started dating, it was rare to see them be in the same room, let alone conversing.

I knew Zed had gotten out of school before me, considering I had cheer practice and Zed had nothing. Football had ended a few days before, another state title since Zed had joined the team. And since football had ended, Zed usually hung with Eliza and Bonzo after school or would wait for me and we'd go out to eat or see a movie or just do homework (it's been four days without football, nothing special).

Today—a Thursday in early December—was a little different. Zed wasn't in the gym during practice so I assumed he was out with one of our friends. Except, when I got home, Zed was in the kitchen with my parents, helping them make dinner and generally putting on his Zed-charm. It's crazy what two years of dating and full-Zombie integration can do to people, really.

No one seemed to notice my presence for a while (considering I hadn't actually enter the kitchen, I wasn't surprised). From where I was standing and what I could hear, Zed was regaling my parents in the story of the very first time we'd met, as if they hadn't heard already at least three times.

Zed always had a way of making any story humorous, charming his way into everyone's hearts. It was probably his best talent, aside from the whole football star. Zed had said something that made my parents laugh when he noticed me in the doorway, his grin widening the way it does whenever he gets even more excited than usual.

Dad, noticing switched Zed's attention, looked over, grinning when he saw me. "Look who's finally home," he stated.

I smiled slyly, walking over to greet him at the counter, then Mom and Zed at the kitchen island. "How was practice, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, considering it was terrible but wasn't amazing at the same time. "States are next week, which is good I guess." I offered. "Maybe we'll place nationally this year."

"Oh you definitely will, Assistant Captain," Zed stated proudly, then leaned over to pecked my lips. "And if you don't, then next year—when it's just you and Bree and Jess as captains—you'll make nationals cause you guys are freakin' amazing."

I felt my cheeks heat up, a light blush probably rising with the temperature. I poked his side, saying, "You're freakin' amazing too." Like many times when we'd both compliment each other, we just stood there, smiling at each other like teenagers in love (which we were).

Before either of my parents could say anything to make it awkward or uncomfortable, I turned away from Zed to look at the food on the counter. "What're you guys making for dinner?" I asked.

"Zed's making steak," Mom said. "And I'm making sides because he doesn't want me to help."

Zed laughed, saying, "I'd love for you to help but I'm just so far into the process and I don't want to slow you down on the potatoes and green beans and…and whatever that is."

Mom and I both laughed at that. "It's okay, he never lets me help," I told her.

Mom chuckled some more, making me grin. "Dad, What're you doing?"

"Working from home," Dad replied. "Going over some data sheets, numbers, paperwork and all that."

He looked up from his laptop and spread out papers, saying, "Hey, while we have both of you here, we wanted to ask you—"

"We want to ask Zed but this kinda concerns you too, Addy," Mom added.

"Yes, that of course," Dad agreed. "Anyway, we wanted to ask if you would like to join us on our family vacation this year?"

"You mean in Colorado?" I asked. "Snowboarding? With everyone there?"

Mom nodded as if it all made perfect sense. It didn't make sense at all, actually. Our annual ski trip included both sides of my family in a huge estate up in the mountains of Colorado. And by both sides, I mean everyone from Bucky to my cousins to my aunts and uncles and my grandparents. Which included my half-deaf grandfather, who lost his ear to a Zombie.

Zed is a Zombie, and though he isn't the same Zombie that tried to eat my grandfather, I'm sure it would bring up bad memories for both Pops and Nona. Neither of them had met Zed yet, even though he had come to Thanksgiving for the past three years. Pops and Nona hadn't, thank god, considering it's a lot of work for them to get to Seabrook most times, and Thanksgiving had been at my house two years before and Bucky's the last two.

"Is there a problem, sweetie?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Addy, something wrong?" Zed asked.

"Um, Pops will be there," I stated as if it were obvious. "And, no offense Zed, but Pops hates Zombies. I told you why, Zed. And I doubt that you and Pops meeting would be the best thing in the world."

"I'll just win them over with my quick wit and charming smile," Zed said with a wink.

"It's true he's very good at that," Mom agreed.

I groaned. "You guys can't be serious," I told them.

Zed looked at me seriously. "I won't go if you don't want me there."

"No, Babe, I definitely want you there," I said to him. "But I don't want you to hate it, or for them to hate you."

Zed leaned down and pecked my lips. "I think I can handle a vacation. How long is it, Missy?"

"It's two weeks," Mom said.

"I would love to join you guys," Zed said. "I have to ask my dad first, of course."

"That's great then," Mom exclaimed cheerily. "We leave town usually once Addison finishes her last midterm, so once you both finish we can go. Do you know what your schedule would look like?"

They continued planning the vacation, no one even acknowledging my warning. What my parents didn't understand was that even though they had managed to look past Zed's Zombyism, no one else would. Bucky still couldn't stand Zed, though things had gotten better between them over the years. It also helped that one of his best friends was still dating Eliza.

Then there was everyone else. The first time they'd met Zed, they instantly hated him. Bucky's three siblings—all older than me by many years and all harshly judgemental—had spent majority of the dinner exchanging side looks and whispers that definitely weren't good.

Their parents and my aunt and uncle—Janet and Phillip—had been dropping passive hints about my middle school friends who they thought would be a better fit than Zed. I didn't even know if Zed had realized what they were doing, but if he did he didn't show that it bothered him.

My dad's sister, Carla, hadn't tried to be subtle. She openly hated on him with everyone who'd listen—from her wife to her two sons to my own parents—and actively avoided Zed.

And my two cousins on my dad's side—Chris and Nick—had been, surprisingly, the most welcoming of Zed. It probably had to do with all of them playing football, watching some of Zed's game footage and becoming increasingly impressed. They didn't _love_ the idea of a Zombie at Thanksgiving, but at least they had been civil.

The next year was better. My cousins had gotten more tolerant of Zed once they'd realized it was a serious thing. Aunt Janet and Uncle Phil had given that year's dinner a theme of 'Childhood Bliss', and everyone seemed to swoon over Zed's stories. It had won him my maternal family's vote. Aunt Carla was still a bitch, but a lot less of one. I think her wife, Erika, had talked some sense into her at some point.

That still wouldn't compare to when my grandparents found out about Zed. We had all agreed it'd be best if they didn't know about Zed for as long as possible. My maternal grandparents, Pops and Nona, loathed Zombies with every fiber in their being. Sometimes I was afraid that if they met Zed they'd get a heart attack and end up hospitalized.

My paternal grandparents—Papa and Nana—had flipped when my dad had told them about working for the Zombie Patrol. They hadn't had an encounter like Pops and Nona had, but they were old and from the time when Zombies would eat brains. The Z-Band hadn't come around until a few years before I was born, which is probably where most of my family got their hatred for Zombies.

Putting Zed in a situation like that was suicidal. My grandparents didn't know I had stopped wearing the wig, and they would flip at that. Bringing a Zombie on our family vacation, as my boyfriend, was a horrible idea. But if my parents thought it was a good idea, then what could I do to stop it?

"If you don't want me to go, I won't. Seriously, Addy."

"You're much better company than my six older cousins," I told him earnestly. "Just remember my grandparents are very old fashioned and lived in the era when Zombies were bad, so don't expect them to instantly love you."

"Oh I'll just woo them Addy, I got this," Zed said confidently. "Who's the Zombie?"

I bit back a smile. Zed leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I'm the Zombie, and this Zombie's gonna win over your grandparents."

* * *

Bucky had taken a gap year after he graduated. It meant he was at his house a lot, which meant he was at _my_ house a lot. Like, all the time. So since Bucky's parents practically ran all our family events, Bucky stayed with us until we left. He wasn't particularly fond of spending time alone with his parents since his junior year disaster—the whole 'nearly causing a new Zombie outbreak' thing had really strained their relationship.

Bucky didn't know that Zed was coming with us until Zed had arrived Thursday morning with his bags. "You've got to be kidding me," Bucky said when Zed and Mom came into the kitchen. "You're bringing Zed?"

Zed grinned at Bucky's comment, going into the house. "Good morning to you, Bucky," he said.

"Do you even know how to ski?"

"Oh of course not," Zed said. "I've learned that people tend to laugh and enjoy watching me learn something new."

"It's true," I stated. "When he learned to roller skate was hilarious."

Zed frowned, coming over to the breakfast table to make sure I could see his frown. I grinned at him, stabbed eggs and bacon on my fork and held it up to him. It was a peace offering of sorts. Zed took the food, eating it obnoxiously before kissing my cheek.

"Good morning," I told him with a smile.

"My my, something looks delicious," Zed said cheekily, eyes trained on my face. "Oh sorry, I meant gorgeous."

"Ugh," Bucky groaned. He looked at my parents, saying, "They're disgusting. You really want their love festering inside Pops's house? For two whole weeks?"

"I think it's sweet," Mom said. "You hungry, Zed?"

"No thank you, ma'am," he said politely. "I ate at home."

Mom just smiled, letting it drop. Instead, she asked, "You have all your paperwork?"

Zed nodded.

From next to me, Dad looked up from his paper and asked, "You have a charger for your Z-Band?"

Zed nodded again. He picked a piece of bacon off my plate, stuffing it in his mouth and eating it quickly. "I have the charger, a spare battery, and if these few weeks end up like most important things in my life, Chief of Zombie Patrol."

Zed grinned, my parents and I laughed, and Bucky just groaned. He didn't actually hate our relationship, but he was probably sick of all the romance between us, considering how horribly his last relationship had ended (four words: destruction of property, arrest).

"So we'll just finish up breakfast and be on our way," Mom said.

I pushed my plate away, slid out of my chair and took Zed's hand, moving to the stairs. "I have to go get my stuff from my room," I stated. "I'll come back to clean this up."

"You don't both have to go," Bucky pointed out.

I nodded in protest. "Big strong Zed. I can't carry it by myself."

My parents gave us a knowing look. It's not like we had a track record of misbehaving. At least when they were around. And Zed _was_ going to help me move my suitcases down the stairs. With minimal kissing in the privacy of my bedroom.

"It's not even anything to worry about," Mom said. "It's not like they're having sex or anything."

Zed seemed to choke on the air. I laughed with everyone else, more focused on Zed's form of embarrassment than my red cheeks.

Just as we were climbing the stairs, Dad reminded us of his 'door open' policy, as if we didn't know. It was one of the most enforced rules in the house, as well as 'No Boyfriend Over If Neither of Us Are Home' which I never followed.

Just as soon as we got in my room did we start kissing. According to my calendar, the last time we had been alone together (some would call it making out) was four days ago. Every time between that was just quick kisses in passing.

This was more than just 'a kiss'. It was more than 'making out'. It was probably the last bit of alone time we'd get for the next two weeks. Zed, being a whole foot taller than me, practically held me off the ground. I swear, if I don't have my legs around his waist I'm floating off the ground.

Zed pulled back not two minutes into the kiss. We were both breathing hard and flushed, myself more than him ('cause he's a Zombie). "Uh...did you actually have bags to bring down?" Zed asked.

"Yes," I told him. I pinched his cheek, leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "But…we can keep doing this for a little while more."

"Yeah, that works," Zed whispered. Well, I assume that's what he whispered. I didn't wait for the end, pressing my lips against his again.


	2. a messy start to a beautiful ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy at the estate.

Air travel, like always, was massively boring. Zombies weren't allowed in first-class, so Zed and I sat Coach while everyone else was in first-class. Zed took a deep nap during the three hour flight, while I spent a good amount of time reading and drawing on him, under his shirt where he wouldn't find it until later.

We landed in the early afternoon, Bucky's sister picking us up at the airport in Pops's van. Raina mostly sat in the van, moving to the back row with me while Bucky got in the middle seats. Zed, Mom, and Dad were stuffing our bags in the trunk. Once they'd finished, Mom and Dad climbed in the front while Zed climbed in beside me.

Raina openly stared at him for the first few minutes of the drive. Zed didn't seem to notice or mind, but it was kind of bothering me. We had gotten over this in the years before. "Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"I didn't know you were bringing your boyfriend," Raina stated.

Zed just grinned from beside me before returning his attention back to the passing landscape. "Mom and Dad were supposed to tell everyone," I told her.

"We told your sister, right dear?" Dad said from the front.

"That's right," Mom agreed. "I didn't think everyone needed to know."

"No shit Mom," I muttered to myself, earning a gasp from Raina and a glare from Zed.

"I think Pops might have a heart attack when he sees Zed," Raina grumbled.

It was everything what I'd been saying, but hearing it from my snotty older cousin made me want to disagree. "Zed is a pleasure. He's sweet and kind and he's cute."

"I'm also right here, Addy," Zed stated. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"You shouldn't be," Bucky snapped. "He can't even ski, Rai."

Raina leaned over to glance questioningly at Zed. "You're kidding, right?"

Zed shook his head. "This is my first time out of Seabrook in my life. I'm loving it, you know. I've never seen mountains in real life."

Everyone quieted at that. I guess no one seemed to think about the fact that Zed had spent his entire life up to this point behind a barrier in Seabrook. That this was his first time experiencing the world, or just Colorado.

Five minutes later, Raina, who had been sitting quietly with her arms crossed, leaned over to address Zed. "Don't be worried, Zed. I'm sure our grandparents will like you. Especially considering they love Addison the most, and you seem to make her very happy."

"Seem? He _does_ make me very happy."

Zed leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Aw, I love you too."

* * *

We were greeted at Pops's estate by Nick and Chris, the latter saying, "What's Zed doing here?"

Zed just grinned at them. "He's my bodyguard," I deadpanned. "Protect me from yetis."

Zed wrapped his arms around me from behind, drawing me in close and kissing the side of my face. I giggled, to the annoyance of three of my cousins.

"They've been in this godforsaken 'honeymoon phase' since they were freshmen," Bucky grumbled.

I laughed, turned my head to kiss him sweetly. His lips were cold and rough from the bitter weather, but it was still nice to do before we went in.

Anthony came out from inside the house, practically gagging on sight. "Break it up, newlyweds," he joked, walking over. I pulled away from Zed, wiggling out of his grasp and picking up my backpack. "So you brought a Zombie, huh?"

"Guys," I stated. "I've got this all figured out. Pops loves me, so I'm gonna go in there right now and tell him."

"You're gonna kill the old man, that's what," Chris stated. "You're gonna tell him you lied about still wearing a wig, _and_ you're dating a Zombie—which you've brought with you?"

"I'm right here," Zed said.

"I'm wearing a hat, he won't be able to see my hair," I pointed out. "So for now, I'm gonna cover the most important bridge: Zed."

"Aw!" Zed gushed from behind me.

I turned around to face him, patted his chest affectionately and sighed. "Take as long as possible out here. Don't come until in for at least six minutes."

He nodded. "Got it. Good luck, Gorgeous."

Bucky groaned again; I made my way over to the house with Nick, Chris, and Anthony—who had to house key. Nick told me that all the grandparents, along with Aunt Janet and Uncle Phillip were in the kitchen, getting lunch ready.

I did my best to get the formal greetings down with early. Time was wasting and Zed would come inside any minute. Considering my parents were cowards, it was up to me to break my grandparents hearts.

Not break their hearts. Just tell them my boyfriend was here, who was coincidentally a Zombie.

Lucky for me, Anthony spoke before I could. "Hey Pops, you know Addy has a boyfriend."

The old man seemed surprised at that (like he never expected me to find romance). He looked at me curiously. "Is that true?"

I nodded once. "His name is Zed and he's really nice and sweet and funny. We've been dating for two years; we met as freshmen. He's on the football team and he's a Zombie and he makes amazing steak. He's so cute and sweet and nice and he's here because I talk about you guys so much he's been so excited to meet you." I said it fast enough tha it took pretty much everyone in the room a few seconds to dissect it.

Pops, who probably missed to part where I mentioned he was a Zombie, asked, "How did you two meet?"

"It's a long but great story," I said. "But I'm sure Zed would tell it better—he usually does."

Nona squinted up at me. "He's here?"

Behind me, Chris and Nick groaned. I held in my groan, considering they probably didn't hear anything I said. "Yes, he is. He's outside helping Mom and Dad with the bags."

"Well I can't wait to meet the boy who won over my granddaughter," Nona said politely. She leaned closer, saying in a quieter voice, "Does he know about your hair?"

I nodded again. "I told him when we were freshmen. It was before we had started dating. We were talking about how unfair it was that the cheerleaders didn't want me hanging around him because he was a Zombie and he said that I wouldn't know what it's like to be judged because I'm perfect and then it came out."

They seemed to catch it that time. "Smooth," Chris whispered. Even Dad's parents looked at me curiously, even though they weren't a part of conversation.

"I don't think I heard you right, Addy-Catty," Nona said.

"Zed is a Zombie," I repeated. "Green hair, Z-Band, lives west of the barrier, pale skin, has the capability to eat brains. The total package. He's super sweet though, and wouldn't hurt anybody."

Pops's eyes narrowed at me, like he was Trying to decide which method of killing me were best. "You invited a flesh-eating monster into my home?" He got out of his seat, moving toward me.

And, by the same miracle that put Zed in ever horrible situation he'd ever been in, Zed came into the kitchen, mid-conversation with my parents. Pops growled—actually growled—picked up a glass orange and threw it at Zed's head. The glass shattered against his skull; he screamed and fell to the ground, while everyone around either screamed and gasped (dramatically I might add).

"Zed!" I called, moving to him. Pops grabbed me by my arm, yanking me back.

"You stay away from that Rotter, Addy," he said venomously.

"Dad!" Mom gasped, because calling a Zombie a Rotter was like calling a black person the N-word (in dlavery times and in now times).

I wrenched my arm at of his grasp, moving down to the floor beside Zed. The glass had missed his eyes—thank god—but had cut into his forehead and a lot of the left side of his face. It was coincidentally the same place he'd been bleeding from when he'd been attacked by humans. He had glass shards stuck in his skin and his jacket and hair, blood already dripping onto his clothes.

"Zed," I said carefully, reaching out to grasp his shoulder gently.

Zed flinched away from me. "I'm fine," he muttered quietly, though he definitely wasn't. He was bleeding and his eyes were screwed shut, and he was clearly in a lot of pain.

Pops and Mom were arguing about something—probably Zed—which I had started to tune out. Everyone else was in stunned silent, looking between the bickering adults and us on the ground.

"Zed," I tried again. I moved to sit in front of him, reaching out and gently turning his face to me. It was a lot harder to look at than before; it wasn't the first time I'd seen Zed hurt, but it was painful seeing it happen before my eyes, by the hands of my own family.

Silently, I helped him to his feet. Nick had grumbled something about his legs being perfectly fine. I ignored it, as well as the warning signals his Z-Band was emitting. I brought him over to the downstairs bathroom, closing the door and practically silencing the fighting going on in the kitchen.

I worked in silence, carefully removing big pieces of glass from his skin while he sat mostly quietly. He had taken off his coat and sweatshirt, leaving the glass covered articles in a pile on the floor. I used the tweezers in my backpack to remove the tinier pieces of glass, then made sure I hadn't left anything before moving on to cleaning out his hair.

There wasn't a hospital nearby, and there wasn't a hospital that's treat Zombies. So Zed was left at my mercy and anyone else in the house who could assist (mostly me). I took a washcloth and ran it under the cold water, letting it get thoroughly soaked before returning to Zed.

He winced when I pressed the cold compress to his skin to stop the bleeding. After a quiet minute, he said in a whisper, "I-I'm sorry Addy."

"Sorry for what?"

"I gonna ruin your vacation," he explained. "Maybe I shouldn't've come. I should've stayed home."

It was everything I'd been saying before, but I just couldn't bring myself to agree with him. Sure, I was reluctant to have him come along. But I wasn't going to let this ruin my vacation, or his. Just because my grandfather couldn't get over his shit doesn't mean that we couldn't have a good time.

I couldn't find the words to express what I felt, to tell him that we were going to be okay. Of course, there was that one song that said exactly that, that I felt was most powerful when sung as a ballad.

"I know it might be crazy," I sang softly. "But did you hear the story?"

Zed let out a quiet laugh. For the first time since getting there, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "I think I heard it vaguely," he sang. Then, taking back his part, "A girl and a zombie."

"Oh tell me more boy, sounds like a fantasy."

"Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?"

* * *

Somehow, Mom had diffused the situation. When Zed and I left the bathroom twenty minutes later with his face cleaned and bandaged and Nona's handtowl sufficiently soaked in blood, everyone had gone about their business. Aunt Janet and Uncle Phillip were working on lunch with the grandparents and my parents in the kitchen, Raina and her brothers were in the living room, and Aunt Carla and her boys were somewhere upstairs.

When they went into the living room, Bucky told her, "Your mom wants to see you both in the kitchen."

Zed glanced at me nervously, which I returned with a hand squeeze, leading him to the kitchen. The area had been rearranged, with anything breakable completely out of reach. Everyone looked at us as we entered. Like always, I held my head high as I walked in.

Mom was the first to speak. "Zed, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he stated. With the hand that wasn't holding mine, he gestured to his face and said, "No more bleeding and all. Addy really works miracles."

Or maybe it had something to do with how often I was patching him up, though I didn't say that.

Mom gestured to me. It took me a second to get that this was my chance to formally introduce them all to Zed. "Um, Nana, Papa, Nona, and Pops, this is Zed. He's my boyfriend." _Who you tried to kill_. "And, he's a Zombie. And you don't have to like him—though it'd be awesome if you did—but I want you to understand that he is the love of my life. And he's not going away either. So you can chose to hate him forever, and I'll be fine with that, or you can be supportive of me, your granddaughter who you also love."

They just looked at me expressionless. "So yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Sorry we got off to a bad start," Zed said from beside me. "But I honestly am looking forward to getting to know you all, if you'll allow it. I know that my being here may bring up some bad memories, so I'll understand if you don't give me a chance."

"But please try," I added.

After a long pause, Nona was the first to speak. "So, 'Zed', you make my granddaughter happy?"

Zed nodded once. "I know she makes me happy, and I hope that I do the same for her. I can't speak on her behalf."

Zed was so formal and polite, it was actually annoying. Here he was, being so courteous to the same people that threw a fucking glass fruit at his head. It was endearing and irritating all at once.

Nona looked at me next. "Does he, then?"

I couldn't help the grin from forming on my face, nodding quickly. It was hard to fight the urge to just pull his face down and kiss him.

Nona sat back in her chair, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "I can't speak for everyone, but I can say that you do seem very happy. And I do love seeing my Addy-Catty happy."

Zed snickered under his breath, while I stood their and blushed at the childhood nickname.

"I'm just curious," Nana started, "how did you two meet? You know, Zombies and humans don't really mix?"

I grinned, glancing at up at Zed who was smiling brightly. "It's a lovely, graceful story," he said. "Filled with action, romance, horror, and it's all factually based."

"Except for the parts he made up," I said with a laugh.

"You love it."

I shook my head, though my grin contradicted it greatly.

"So it was the first day of freshman year," Zed started. "The first day Zombies were allowed in human school. It was a big deal. There was like, a huge dance number outside of the gates. You know, it's gonna be great year. Nothing can go wrong.

"Than they cram us all the basement. They say we aren't allowed to leave it for anything. We probably can't even leave to go to the bathroom. So, yours truly does the obvious and leaves the basement. I wanted to go to football tryouts, which required me to leave the basement.

"So, on my way to the field, thinking how slick and stealthily I am and what not. So obviously, I bang my foot, my shin, pretty much everything, into the one thing in the hallway. I'm limping and groaning in pain. And the one human who just happened to be out of class sees me and pulls the Z-Alert.

"I'm there, trying to diffuse the situation and all, then these guys start chasing me. So obviously I start running. And I see this room labeled 'Zombie Safe Room'. I think it's a Safe Room _for_ Zombies—"

"Which it isn't," I add helpfully.

Zed just grinned at me. "I go in, think I'm alone. And there's Addison. And I can see her in the darkness, at least well enough to know it's that pretty girl I saw outside of school in the morning. So I start laying down the charm." Cue his trademark wink, which managed to make my grandmothers laugh and blush slightly. "It's all going nice and well. I'm thinking 'Wow, here's a really pretty human, talking to me and seemingly liking me'. Then the lights turn on, she sees my face and punched me in the nose."

That managed to make everyone laugh—including Bucky and his siblings in the next room over.

"It hurt a lot, but she apologized after." Zed finished. "There was also the time when I saved her from possible death or paralysis in the gym, which also brought us together."

"I was there. It wasn't that heroic." Bucky called from the other room.

Nana seemed more impressed with Zed now then the 'profession of love' Nona had asked for. They asked more questions about us, which we gladly answered. Even though the trip had started off horribly, it was definitely looking up. I don't know what my mom said to them that made them so nice—or at least my grandmothers—but I was just glad she had.


	3. war to end all wars

After lunch was time to pick out a Christmas tree. It's always hard to pick out a Christmas tree with seventeen different opinions, but with Zed there it wouldn't be as horrible as it had been in years before. Everyone always argued and fought, picked sides, and said horrible things to and about each other. Now I could hide away in Zed, probably get lost in the tree lot.

Between the three cars, Zed and I were stuffed in with Aunt Carla and her family, as well as Nana and Papa. It wasn't horrible, considering Nana was having fun picking through every detail of our relationship and Papa didn't mind Zed as much as Pops did. And Nick and Chris had always been pretty cool with Zed.

"What was your first date?"

"Well the first first day, if you could call it that, was at this huge party us Zombies throw in the old power plant. It's a little dangerous but it's all apart of the thrill." Zed explained. "The second first date was at an ice cream parlor the next day I think. The third first date, we went to…we went to Bucky's pool."

"That wasn't a date," I stated.

Zed nodded. "It sure was. We went to lunch, we did a fun activity. We teased each other, had splash fights in the water. You tried to drown me. Definitely a date."

"I didn't try to drown you," I protested. I definitely did try to drown him, but neither Mom nor Bucky were here to prove it. "I like to think the ice cream date was the real date. The pool, if anything, was a second date."

Zed shook his head. "Both the ice cream and the Zombie Mash got ruined."

"How?"

"I wasn't even me then," he said. "I was human, it was gross and it hurt. And the whole idea of that day was pretty trash." He had a point. I didn't actually know what to say after that. I just gave him a slight smile, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

I glanced back at Nana, seeing her smiling pleasantly at us. "You two are very cute together," she said.

For the first time since we'd arrived, Papa spoke up and asked, "You play football son?"

"Fullback," Zed replied. He took a hold of my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I like to think it helped bring us together."

"Bleh," Chris gagged from the backseat.

"Be respectful," Aunt Carla called from the front. "At least Addy is in a relationship."

It was enough to make us all laugh, Nick laughing the hardest at his own brother.

Papa continued on with his previous point. "My son says you're very good at it."

I glanced at Zed, seeing his face flush as much as it could. "Since Zed's joined the team, we've won three state championships," I said for him. "Zed's been on the team for three seasons now."

Papa hummed at that.

"I bet he looks sexy in his football tights, huh Addy?" Chris teased.

"Oh you don't know how many people I threaten on a daily," I joked. "Look how cute he is!" It wasn't just a joke, considering I've had to stake my claim on Zed publicly at least four times a month.

"I just have one more question," Nana said. Zed and I both looked at her curiously. "Are you two having sex?"

Zed choked on the air, I laughed awkwardly, Chris and Nick actually laughed, and Aunt Carla exclaimed "Mom!"

It was such an awkward conversation topic. Hell, I rarely even talked about that stuff with my own parents, let alone my grandmother.

"Uh…no?" I answered.

"Sounded unsure, Addy," Nick pointed out. "Are you hiding something?"

I shook my head. "We're sixteen."

"I'm seventeen."

"We're juniors," I corrected. "We don't need to be…doing that. And we're both insanely busy. And never alone either. His sister is always around."

"Oh you love Zoey."

"I do," I said with a grin. "She's adorable."

"Oh you have a sister?" Nana asked. Zed nodded. "Do you have any pictures?"

I held back my groan. In Zed's phone he had close to seven hundred pictures, four hundred of which had Zoey in them (not to brag but I was in most of them).

"Only two, Zed," I told him. "We don't have time to go through every picture you have a Zoey."

"But Addy," Zed whined. I gave him a firm look.

Zed frowned but didn't protest. The first one he showed was from her first day of school this year, the first day of second grade. And of course the next one was Zoey and I, at the Homecoming game this year. The Aceys were in it and Zoey had on her Junior Cheerleader tee shirt and pompoms.

"Is that you, Addy-Catty?"

"Yes," I replied, trying my best not to groan.

From behind us, Papa chimed, "You aren't wearing your wig."

' _Oh shit_ ,' I thought to myself.

Zed, who didn't know that my grandparents weren't told about the whole wig-situation, just grinned and said, "Her hair is so beautiful. Oh my god, don't even get me started it's so gorgeous."

I resisted the urge to say 'Don't you mean delicious' considering it was more an inside joke between the two of us and might offend my grandparents.

"You've seen her without her wig?" Nana asked.

Zed, completely oblivious to the impending nightmare, just nodded. "Addison hasn't worn her wig in years. We destroyed it and everything." Nana and Papa gasped in shocked.

"Shit's about to go down," Chris muttered behind me.

Nana looked at me, her expression horrified. "You destroyed your wig?"

Zed was finally catching up. He looked between me and my grandmother curiously. "Did…did she not know?"

I just shook my head, closing my eyes to avoid seeing my grandparents look. "Did the _Zombie_ have anything to do with it?" Nana asked, as if the past conversation she'd had with Zed hadn't happened.

Even though my eyes were closed, I knew Zed was frowning. "It was my idea," I explained. "We did it after I got out of the mental hospital." I opened my eyes to look at her seriously. "It was a few years ago. You'd know if you ever cared enough to check in on your granddaughter."

Zed squeeze my hand, tugged gently on my arm and allowing me to lean into his side. Papa and Nana tried to talk to me some more, but I ignored them, instead focusing my hearing on Zed's heartbeat. It was, like always, comforting and calming.

We got to the tree lot pretty much last. Zed and I stayed with the group for about ten minutes before wandering off. We went deep into the tree lot where hopefully no one would find us and sat in the snow.

"Date?" Zed asked.

I nodded, pulling my backpack off my shoulder. "I've got lots of snack in my bag. Granola bars and book bag cookies—Bonzo's idea—and water bottles and Kool-Aid packets. Oh and I have fruit and mini donuts."

Zed laughed. "Is that all you have in there? Food?"

I nodded, opening my bag up and putting it between us. "I always bring food with me," I explained. "I love to eat. And you love to eat. So it's perfect."

Zed grinned, leaned over and kissed me. "God do I love you. You feed me so well."

I offered him a smile. Knowing what Zed would like, I mixed together some Kool-Aid in a water bottle and passed it over to him. "Thanks Cutie," he said, kissing my cheek.

"So, how's your face?" I asked.

Zed shrugged. "It hurt earlier. Now it's really numb. I barely even notice it." he explained.

"And overall? Is this the time of your life you were expecting?" I said, hints of joking and sarcasm laced in.

"I'm loving this," he said, gesturing between us. "I love that we get our own room, right there hidden on the first floor, with an en suite. And you dad wants me to sleep on the floor—though I won't. Oh and your grandparents hate me, but I do love being here with you."

"I love being here with you too," I said, leaning over and kissing him again.

"Babe?"

"Yes Sweetie."

"How did you even hide the 'not-wearing-a-wig' thing from them?" Zed asked curiously.

"I only ever see my grandparents during Christmas," I explained. "We didn't come freshman year, and last year I told them there was a lice outbreak at school so we had to get a new wig, that hadn't come in time for the vacation."

I didn't mention the part where they blamed the imaginary lice outbreak on zombies being in our schools. I don't think Zed would appreciate that part.

I leaned in and kissed him again, our lips moving together in perfect harmony for a few minutes before he pulled back again.

"Gorgeous?"

"Yes Delicious."

Zed gave me a humorous smile. "How are _you_ doing?" Zed asked. "After the whole car situation."

I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. The whole thing freshman year was a touchy subject. It was touchy then and touchy now. I had only talked about it completely with Zed and Mom, and a little with Eliza.

"I-I think that these two weeks are going to be very important," I said. "Like, depending on how things go, my relationship with my grandparents will either be destroyed or strengthened."

"Which would you prefer?" Zed asked.

I shrugged. Either would be…fine. I mean, it would be great if we could get past the whole 'Zed being a Zombie' and the hair thing. But if they couldn't accept that, then I didn't need them in my life. Toxic people create toxic behavior.

"Let's not talk about that anymore," I stated. "I love hanging with my crazy cute boyfriend in the mountains in Colorado. We should kiss more."

Zed looked at me weirdly. "We're in a tree lot and your family could wander by anytime. I don't think it's very appropriate to be caught making out."

I couldn't help the grin forming on my face. "Let's finish our snacks," I said. "Then make a decision about making out."

To no surprise, five minutes later we had discarded the snacks, I had moved into Zed's lap and we were making out in the Christmas tree lot. It was pretty awesome, pulling his scarf off to give him hickeys (and vise versa), with the risk of someone—literally anyone—coming around and catching us was exciting.

Lucky for us, ten minutes later, Bucky came around the corner. If it were anyone else it would've been a problem. Luckily it was _just_ Bucky, who had groaned at the sight. "You guys are disgusting," he pointed out.

Now I know how wrong this will sound, but it was all in good intention. When Bucky said that Zed got surprised and tried to pull back. I kept my fingers tangled in his hair and kissed him harder. Zed let out a startled noise. He pushed on my shoulders to get me to pull back.

Zed was panting with his cheeks flushed and expression surprised and confused. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I want to kiss you," I said simply.

"No." Bucky said sternly. I frowned at Zed and rolled my eyes. "That's gross you two, were in public. You're sitting on the ground."

"Don't be such a party pooper," I complained. "This is my boyfriend of several years. We've done way worse than make out in snow."

"Addison!" Zed exclaimed in embarrassment.

One look at Bucky would show that his face was crimson. "Your mom told my mom that you were still a virgin."

Why on earth was my mother telling my family about my sex life? Whenever I did share anything with her I expected it to be confidential. Mother-daughter stuff. Clearly I was mistaken. It was embarrassing and weird to talk about with my cousin.

I did my best to seem unfazed, replying with, "You can be a virgin and suck dick, Bucky."

Zed and Bucky were both surprised at my statement. Well they were a little more ham surprised. Zed choked on the air and Bucky was just…he was so red and flustered.

"Addison," Zed muttered in a warning but pleading tone. I glanced at him curiously, seeing just how flustered he was. "Stop, seriously."

Talking about sex made Zed uncomfortable. Talking about _his_ sex life was just a hundred times worse, which was something I hadn't realized until now.

"Sorry Zed," I apologized in a whisper so only he could hear it.

"You guys can't just sneak off like that," Bucky pointed out. "Right now everyone thinks you went to find a tree and they'll be pretty pissed if they find out you were making out on the ground."

"Let them be pissed," I said offhandedly. "I care not of the opinions of those who can't get over their shit to accept my own."

Both guys looked at me like I was speaking in tongues. "I don't care what they say 'cause they're too stubborn to accept my life decisions."

"Maybe…maybe Bucky's right," Zed pointed out.

"No duh I'm right."

Zed ignored him. "We should probably get back to your family. They already hate me."

At this point, there was no arguing against it. Zed has to wounds to prove just how much they hated him, and it would take a miracle at this point to change any of that.

"They're just gonna be fighting the whole time," I pointed out. "They fight and pick sides, then they suck it up and pick a random kid to choose who wins."

And it usually ends up being me. They don't say it, but I'd end up in big trouble if I don't chose the side of my parents.

"Maybe we could just, stay here until someone calls," I suggested. I looked over at Bucky, clarifying, "All of us."

He seemed surprised at that. "You want me to stay too?"

I nodded. "We have snacks," I said, both me and Zed giving him a grin.

"I dunno…"

"I don't bite," Zed said jokingly. I gave him a pointed look; he looked at my neck here the most recent hickeys were and laughed. "Okay I won't bite you," he clarified. "But it's not like I can help it. You look so delicious, Addy."

"Ew, don't start kissing again," Bucky said in disgust. "I don't want to hear about your little love affair."

"It's been several years, Buck," I said. "We went to school together and everything. We're so lovey together, you should be used to it."

Bucky walked over and sat down beside us. "You're my baby cousin. I don't enjoy seeing you like…like some sort of grown woman."

I shrugged, cause it did make sense. It was hard thinking of my parents as sexual beings, considering they had to have had sex at least once in order to have me.

"I get it, Cuz," I said. "But stop saying it's gross. It hurts my feelings."

"And mine too."

We both gave him a look. "This is a family conversation," I said. After a pause, I added, "About our sex life."

Zed laughed lightly and bit his lip nervously.

"So, cousin of mine," Bucky said, rubbing his hands together. He picked up the container of frozen strawberries. "Let's talk about sex."

I didn't have to look at Zed to know that he definitely wasn't comfortable with talking about sex. "Maybe not," I said for him.

"You need to get over your sex-phobia, Zed," Bucky stated. "It was funny and adorable in health class, but you're sixteen years old."

"I'm seventeen."

"Even worse!"

"You're not sexually active at all," I pointed out, for Zed's defense. It was unfair for Bucky to judge him like that. Zed didn't want to have sex yet, and I wasn't going to pressure him or let anyone else do it.

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"I'm not in a long term romantic relationship," he stated. He looked at Zed and said, "You're nearly eighteen. Stop being such a preteen."

I glanced at Zed, seeing his attention focused on the snow on the ground. It happened fast—Zed reached up and chucked a snowball at Bucky's head. It was the most hilarious thing I'd seen. Bucky seemed so surprised; it was hard to hold back the laughter. And when I looked at Zed, seeing him grinning proudly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. God was he something else.

Zed and I both laughed for a few seconds before we were both hit in the face with snowballs. And thus, the great snowball war began. And it was shut down within ten minutes, when Raina, Anthony, and Mikey came around the corner and shut it down.

"Are you guys children?" Raina scolded. "First you all wander away and then start a snowball fight. It's like you all have no sense!"

"This I'd expect from Addison and the Zombie—" Anthony started.

"I have a name," Zed mumbled.

The three older cousins looked at Zed in surprise. "Did we ask?" Mikey snapped.

Zed made a face at that. I grabbed his arm, drawing his attention and shaking my head at him. It was _never_ a good idea to argue with the older cousins.

"Now, where was I?" Anthony stated, though he clearly knew where he was. "I expected this behavior from the children here, but not from you, Bucky."

"I'm sixteen years old," I stated. "I'm not a child and neither is Zed."

"Since when did you think it was okay to interrupt while you were in trouble?" Raina demanded.

I had changed a lot since freshman year. I wasn't a pushover anymore. I wasn't scared to stand up to my family, to tell them what was on my mind and exactly how I felt.

"First of all, you are not my parents," I stated. "You are not Zed's parents. You aren't in charge of me or my boyfriend. Second of all, just because you're older doesn't mean that I'm a baby. It's not my fault you're all old. Third, which I'll reiterate again, you can't tell us what to do. Not your jurisdiction."

And then, because he was Zed and always looking to make situations brighter than usual, he threw a snowball at Anthony (the safest option of the three). Bucky and Zed laughed at his brothers' and sister's faces. I snorted but didn't laugh out loud.

The cousins looked hella pissed. "You're such babies!" Raina exclaimed in frustration.

"You deserve this," Mikey stated.

Then the cousins threw snowballs at us.

 


	4. mouths are good for more than just kissing

Something had happened to Zed during dinner, because when we were all just chilling and chatting pleasantly his face wounds just started bleeding. It wasn't horrible, considering he had gauze on it, but it was still a surprise.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Zombies blood clotting abilities aren't as good as humans," he explained.

"Maybe you should get stitches," Raina suggested.

Zed made a face of disgust. "Maybe I shouldn't," he stated.

"Hospitals don't treat Zombies," I explained. "To get stitches we'd have to go back to Seabrook to Zombie Containment and hope that his doctor is there."

"Also needles are horrifying," Zed added. "And hospitals. And doctors and technicians. And every person who works in Zombie Containment."

Dad just grinned from his seat at the table. "Tells me I'm doing my job right."

"That you are," Zed agreed. "I was shaking on my shoes the first time I met you."

"As you should be when you meet your girlfriend's dad," Raina stated. "I remember when my first boyfriend met my parents. You guys hated him."

"We did not hate him," Janet protested.

Her husband nodded in agreement. "We preferred others to him, sure."

"You never called him his right name," Mikey pointed out.

"You even said my name," Bucky added. "And pretended it wasn't your son's name."

Everyone around the table let out a good laugh at the thought, considering a lot of us weren't there for it. Raina turned to look at me and asked, "How did it all go down, Addy-Catty?"

"Well for starters, they didn't find out Zed was a zombie until a lot later," I said, rousing a laugh from everyone. "The only reason they were meeting was because I snuck out the night before and when I got caught they said that they needed to meet 'this boy' or I'd never cheer again. Mind you this was right before the big Homecoming game and he cheer championships, so it was a big deal."

Anthony mockingly leaned on the table to look at me and Zed. "Why'd you sneak out?"

"We went to a party in Zombietown," Zed explained. "Great times. We danced and sang, she met my sister. And then I nearly I got sent to Zombie Containment for being out past curfew."

"It's how I got caught there," I added. "So anyway, I was going to tell Mom and Dad that Zed was a Zombie, when he decided to show up at our door. He had adjusted his Z-Band to look human, so he could impress them and so I could cheer without any problem." I gave Zed a pointed look. "It also nearly killed him."

He just smiled sheepishly. "That was two years ago, Addy. I'm fine now."

I just rolled my eyes (fondly, of course) before continuing. "He brought Mom flowers. Him and Dad bonded over football." I smiled at the memory. "Then we went out for ice cream because at the time the shop was for humans only and how could we pass up an opportunity like that."

"And we won the football game," Zed added. "And placed second in the cheer championships."

"Because of your awesome moves."

"Because the best cheerleaders in the world were leading."

I smiled and leaned into his side, grinning even wider when he kissed the top of my head. Of course our loving moment was ruined by Pops on the other side of table, saying, "You lost because there were dozens of Rotters there ruining the show."

I just frowned at him. Bucky gave me this look, trying to tell me not to argue. But we had seen the scoresheets and the judges had come and told us why we hadn't won. It wasn't because of the Zombies—the Zombies were the only reason we weren't in last.

Everyone was content with leaving the grandparents as they were—prejudice and discriminatory toward Zed and Zombies—but I was sick and tired of it. It had barely been one day and Zed, who was more excited for this than anyone, already wanted to go home. He felt unwelcome and he was definitely unsafe. So I did the only thing I could: I stood up even though Bucky was trying to signal to me to stay seated.

"Pops, I believe I told you this earlier." I said. "I love Zed. Zed is always there for me, always supporting me and always there to save my ass. It was his idea to have Zombies and cheerleaders together that first time, and it was because of it that we placed second. Bucky's routine sucked ass, and Zed saved us."

I moved from my seat, completely livid. I could feel all the hatred Dr. Jankowski had helped me cover and move past two years ago bubbling up inside. All I could feel was just anger, at every person in my family who had just degraded and belittled me for years.

Everyone was looking at me now; my face was probably red from being so upset and angry. I continued in a harsh and angry tone, "Zed was the first person to encourage me to take off the _fucking wig_. Zed loves me, damnit. He loves me more than anyone here every has, does, or will. And if it comes down to choosing between my family and Zed, you can bet your asses that I'm choosing Zed in a heartbeat."

I turned away on that note. I didn't need to turn around to know that Zed was following me. I moved quickly but still angrily up to my shared room. I got inside and a second after Zed walked in. He opened his mouth to say something, cut off by me forcibly grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the door while simultaneously closing it.

Zed let out a surprised noise at the contact, one that I silenced by pressing my mouth against his hard. It only took him a second to collect his bearings before he kissed me back as hard as I was kissing him. Zed pulled me flush against him, his cold hands on my back and sending shivers down my spine as he rubbed my skin, crawling down to my ass.

In turn I reached under his shirt with one hand, feeling up his taut stomach. With the other hand I undid his belt and jeans expertly, reached into his boxers and giving his hardening penis a soft squeeze. Zed gasped and moaned, pulling his head back to look at me worriedly. "What're you doing?" he muttered.

I squeezed his dick again, rolling my fist up and down his length slowly. Then I leaned up to whisper in his ear, quiet and in the same tone we used during oral sex. "Well right now, I'm giving my sexy boyfriend a handjob," I whispered, flicking my thumb over his dripping tip. Zed stifled a low moan in his throat, letting his head fall back against the door. "Then I plan on getting down on my knees to give him the best blowjob of his life."

Zed cleared his throat, took a few deep breaths, then asked in a shaky voice, "Now?"

I nodded. "I think anger really fuels my sex drive. I know it does for you." I stood up on my toes and sucked on the skin below his ear, causing him to release a deep moan.

"Well what— _uh_ —what if someone hears?"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door behind Zed. It was more like someone was pounding on the locked door, clearly trying to get inside. I rolled my eyes, pulled Zed a little ways away from the door to open it a crack.

"Yes father?"

Dad was a lot less amused, scowling at me through the crack. "What's going on here? Why was the door locked?"

"We're making out," I stated. "It'd be better without any interruptions."

I tried to close the door but Dad stopped me immediately. "I want to see Zed," he stated. "His Z-Band reads his heart rate increased dramatically within minutes."

Zed leaned around the door, his face all red and still panting. He offer my dad his best 'cool and casual' smile. "Chief," he said in greeting.

Dad frowned but didn't say anything else. "Behave you two," he warned. "We're going skiing tomorrow at eleven, be ready for breakfast at nine."

"Yes Dad, goodnight," I said, forcing the door closed before he could say anything and locking it.

"Well that was close," I stated with a breathy laugh.

"Uh huh." With on glance at Zed I could tell he was still hot and horny, his face and neck all red (red for a Zombie, at least) and breathing hard. His Z-Band was working hard to keep his heart rate normal which meant that if I were to touch it I'd feel the vibrations of the electromagnetic pulses. Oh and his dick was rock hard, possibly harder than before I had opened the door.

His jeans and boxers are bunched up directly under it. I give him a smirk, reaching and pulling his ottoman down to his ankles and getting down on my knees in the process. Zed looked down at me in complete wonder and surprise, tentatively reaching down and tangling his fingers in my hair.

I wrapped my hand around his pulsing manhood. The purple head is dripping pearly white precum. It takes everything in me to not just go for it, not just pump him fast and hard to make him cum in my hands. _I_ was in control now, and I wanted it to be slow and drawn out, pulling him just to the edge before backing out again. Teasingly slow I lean in, running my tongue from the base of his dick up to the drooling head. Zed gasped loudly when I flicked my tongue over the slit, thrusting shallowly into my mouth to which I pulled back.

"I think not," I stated.

Zed whined, resting his head back against the door and closing his eyes tight. I run my tongue along his dick a few more times, caressing his warm balls in my free hand. After several minutes filled with wet licks and Zed's labored breathing, I sucked the head of his penis into my mouth, eliciting a deep moan from his part.

I slowly bobbed my head up and down the length of his dick, grinning to myself at the noises coming from him. He was trying his damndest to keep quiet, considering neither of us knew where anyone in my family was. Zed groaned and moaned, trying to find something to hold on to.

Usually when we did this we were in my bedroom and Zed was sitting or laying on my bed, clawing at the sheets just as badly (sometimes even worse) than me whenever he'd eat me out (not typically the word choice I'd use, but it'll do for now).

Zed tried to thrust into my mouth and I pulled back, smirking when he whined in protest. "Addy," he whined. "So close."

I grinned slightly. "You're ready to burst, huh?"

"Mhm," he moaned with a nod. I gingerly lifted his dick, leaning in the run my tongue over his warm nutsack. He moaned again, "Addison."

I sucked his balls into my mouth, sucking and licking at the hot flesh while pumping his dick long and slow. I moved my mouth from his balls up the length of his dick then sucked the head in my mouth again. Zed gasped and rolled his head back against the door.

"Fuck, Addy," he moaned, tangling both his hands in my hair to guide me up and down the length of his dick faster. His Z-Band is vibrating out of control like it always does when he gets a blowjob. I halfly worried about Dad coming back but more focused on getting him off (and frankly not caring).

Zed, who was stronger than me by a lot, took over, fucking into my mouth at a crazy fast speed. I held my mouth open for him, moaning to myself underneath the spit-filled gagging sounds. I looked up at him, drooling around his pounding dick, giving him my best innocent look. Not a second later he came with a groan. His cum erupted in my mouth. It was pretty impossible to swallow his cum fast enough to keep it from spilling out, considering he—as a Zombie—came fast and more than (most) humans.

His eyes rolled back in his head; seconds after he finished his legs buckled underneath him. I stood up quickly, supporting him as he fell against me. It was hard but I managed to drag him to the bed, letting him fall against the mattress. I then fixed his clothes—putting his soft pen is back inside his boxers and bottoming his jeans again.

One thing about being a Zombie was that he knocked out after he came. It was the reason I only gave him a blowjob when he was on a bed. I didn't regret this one, though. Being pissed makes for the best blowjobs (and according to Eliza, sex).

It used to be hours before Zed would wake up from his sex-induced slumber, which had reduced over time. Today it was a little over a hour. I spent most of it in the shower and getting ready for bed. And, you know, masturbated in the shower. I killed more time calling Bree, then Zed's dad for a checkup.

Right when I hung up with Zevon, Zed stirred from the bed. He rolled over onto his back and groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. I smiled at him and moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge as he woke up. He gave me a sleepy smile and said, "Habe you been creepily watching me this whole time?"

I shook my head and bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "I took a shower, 'cause there was cum all over my face and my neck."

Zed just laughed, a little sheen of nervousness underneath it. "Uh, sorry."

I just shook my head, leaned down and kissed him gently. "It's okay, just remember you owe me."

Zed laughed lightly, sitting up and stretching upward. "I'm tired, but I need a shower," he stated. "And if I get in the shower, the water will wake me up."

"Just…use a towel and wet it and do a half-shower sort of thing," I suggested. "Then you can shower in the morning."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek before standing. He went over to his luggage, getting his shower supplies and pajamas together. "You're the best, I love you!"

* * *

"I think I'm due some dessert."

I looked at him sideways. "What're you talking about?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

After he'd finished in the shower we went down to the basement because that where we'd always hang out after the 'adults' went to bed. I put that in quotations because everyone beside me, Bucky, and Zed were adults, but we referred to our parents and grandparents as the adults.

I wasn't allowed at the basement parties until last year (they said I was too young). It was just a game room that we weren't allowed in by Pops's decree. So we did it behind their back.

Anyway, Raina had apologized for us not finishing our dinner or getting in on the dessert (vanilla ice cream), and had offered to get some later. Zed had said it was fine and he'd get dessert later. And then he gave me a sly look and ran his hand up my thigh. His action was hidden by the blanket that had covered us.

Now, a little after midnight when everyone had finally gone to sleep, Zed was ready to get some 'dessert'. Zed closed our room door and 'discreetly' locked it. "I think in the fairness of love and war you're due some just."

I couldn't help but smirk at his fancy terminology. Zed climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled forward until our noses touched. He gave me a cheeky smile. "Hello beautiful," he whispered cheerily. "If you don't mind I plan on eating you out."

I was feeling flustered but managed to keep my composure, asking slyly, "Oh yeah?"

Zed nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. He situated himself between my bent legs. I couldn't stop the moan from leave my mouth at the press of his erection against my wet center. Both of our pelvic regions were still covered by underwear and pajama pants, adding to the sensation. Zed trailed kisses from my mouth to my jaw and down my neck. He knew that the combined efforts of his mouth and his dick (though in me or not) were enough to drive me wild.

Zed pulled the straps of my tank top down and pushed my arms out, exposing my bare boobs. He ran his tongue from my collarbone down to the valley between my tits. I couldn't help but moan loudly.

Zed looked up at me amused and surprised. "You gotta be quiet, Addy," he reminded her. "Your parents are upstairs. You wouldn't want them—" Zed pinched my nipple lightly, making me gasp, before finished with, "coming too early."

I had a habit of being very loud dying sex (Zed says it's the cheerleader in me). To be fair I've never had an actual reason the be quiet. No one's home when we're together intimately and the Safe Room is soundproof (and completely unwired).

Zed practically skipped over my tits and my stomach, pulling down my pants and putting them off to the side before going for my panties. He held them up for me to see the wet spot, then moved up the bed to hold them over my face. "Open wide," he said as he balled them up.

I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was implying. We were both juniors in high school in some of the most sexually fueled sports—we know about sex and kinks and BDSM and other stuff. I wasn't sure how I felt about possibly ruining some of my favorite panties, but would much rather have them than have to cover my mouth with a pillow and obscure my view of Zed.

Once I was properly gagged Zed went back to work, pulling my shirt off before sucking my nipple into his mouth. Add to that his wandering hands, one tweaking the boob not in his mouth and the other running slow circles against my clit. I was losing my mind, trying my best not to moan too much or too loudly and drowning in the pleasure.

Zed flicked his tongue over the hard little bud, sucking it in his mouth like a baby with a pacifier and rolling it between his lips. I felt my orgasm building within, knowing I could cum st any second but not wanting the pleasure to end. He didn't spend long on one breast, moving on to the other and repeating his actions again.

Zed stuck a finger inside my slit, slowly and teasingly fucking me. I groaned and rolled my head back, my eyes fluttering closed. I couldn't help but thrust my hips in rhythm with his finger. Zed pulled off my nipples and instead of going down to my pussy (like usual), he moved up, running his tongue up my neck and to my ear.

"You're getting loud," he whispered teasingly. "If you want I can stop."

He had the nerve to actually stop, his finger at rest inside me and his thumb still pressed against my swollen clit. I whispered in protest, moving my head to look down at him. "Don't stop," I whined around the cloth in my mouth.

I didn't know if he understood me or just knew what I wanted to say. Either way he leaned in and kissed the skin below my ear. I could feel his smile in his kisses as he gently inserted a second finger in, using the two to restart his slow assault on my vagina.

He moved his mouth across my jaw, kissing and sucking the sides of my mouth and partially blocking out the escaped moans.

Zed pulled away, withdrawing his fingers so he could take off his shirt. He wasn't gone long, using his hand to fuck me faster than before. He moved down until his head was between my legs, slowly and teasingly running his toggle up my slit.

I groaned and panted in response, drool leaking out the sides of my mouth. I reached my hands down to grab onto his hair, pulling him closer and guiding him through the motions (like he needed any help).

He sucked on my clit gently, slowing the pace of his fingers inside. I groaned again, grinding my dripping snatch against his face. I could feel his laugh against my clit, reverberating throughout my body and bring me to the brink of orgasm.

Zed knew I was close. He curled his fingers inside me, sucking and licking my clit with renewed energy. I cried out in pure ecstasy, cumming hard at his ministrations. I didn't hold onto his hair, instead clawed at the blankets and sheets as I lost control. Zed continued to fuck me at a slower pace, making me cum harder. My vision darkened as I crossed the peak.

I vaguely felt Zed pull his fingers out and draw his mouth away. He moved up, pulled the gag from my mouth before silencing me with his mouth. He rubbed slow circles against my still spamming cunt, helping to bring me down from my high.

We made out in bed after I had stopped cumming. I could taste a mixture of my juices and my sweat on Zed's lips, then just my juices when he'd replaced his mouth with his slick fingers. After a few minutes he pulls away, breathl se and red.

"We should clean up and go to bed," he stated.

I tilted my head at him, reaching down to feel his erection. "We gotta take care of this, you know," I pointed out.

He just shook his head with a small smile. He got off the bed, going over to his suitcase. "I'll be able to fall asleep, it's fine," he said, rummaging through his luggage.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna clean you up," he said, turning around with a package of baby wipes in his hands.

I laughed, watching as he came back over to the bed. "You brought baby wipes? What is wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "Look how handy they are now, though."

Zed used the baby wipes to practically give me a sponge bath. Considering how sweaty I was and how I had spit everywhere, I wasn't really complaining. I got redressed while he threw them away, putting on all my clothes except for my underwear—they were thoroughly soaked and getting a new pair would raise suspicion in Mom, who always did the math the see how much clothes I would need before a wash.

Once everything was back in order we got in bed together. Not a minute after we got in bed the door opened and Bucky peered in, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. "I heard screaming and Anthony voted me to come check."

Now, I could've lied and said I had a nightmare. But messing with Bucky was so much fun. With a straight face, I told him, "Zed is very good at cunnlingus."

Zed didn't say anything, just stared at Bucky with an equally neutral expression. Bucky made a face of disgust, his inflamed cheeks giving away his discomfort. "You know I hate you, right?" he asked.

"Goodnight Buck," I said as he closed the door.

Once he was gone Zed let out a quiet laugh. "You're insane, Gorgeous."

 


	5. we all fall down

The next day starts out like any other: I woke up a little after eight to an empty room. I knew it would be empty, considering Zed had gone out for a work out. He was missing winter practices being out here with me. He had shown me last night his running route of three miles, where the halfway point was at a small gym and then a run back to the house. He wouldn't be back for another half hour, which I used to take a morning shower and get dressed.

When I went out for breakfast everyone—excluding my grandparents—seemed a little surprised I was alone. No one mentioned it at first and we ate breakfast like normal. Halfway through my special omelette, Bucky asked, "Where's Zed, Addison?"

And, on cue like some sort of movie, Zed came in through the front door. Everyone turned to look at him as he came, the room silent and his music loud enough for everyone to hear (he was listening to 'Someday' on full volume). He was sweaty and all red, a whole new level of attractive. Considering it was freezing outside he was dressed in significantly less clothing than appropriate—a baggy long sleeve underneath a tee shirt and baggy gym shorts with a knit cap on his head.

When he noticed we were all staring at him he took out his headphones and paused his music on his phone. "Uh, Good morning?" he greeted in a questioning tone.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked teasingly.

"The gym down the road," Zed stated. "I'm supposed to be in winter training in Seabrook this week and next."

"Football's not even in season," Raina whined. "Enjoy your vacation."

Zed shrugged, moving over to the table. "I don't mind it, it was nice and relaxing."

"No shit, listening to your favorite song on the loudest setting," Bucky grumbled under his breath, making his siblings laugh.

Zed just shook his head at that. "I love 'Someday' and I love Addison, but it's not my favorite song."

"His favorite song is 'Bamm'," I pointed out.

"Best girlfriend in the world," Zed said. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You stink."

"Ah you love me." He glanced down at my plate, taking the fork from my hand and eating my omelette. "This is so good," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Ugh, you're nasty," I stated in mock disgust.

He just laughed then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I just made a face at him. Once he was gone they all looked at me again with knowing smirks.

"What?"

"You two seem very affectionate this morning," Anthony pointed out.

I just rolled my eyes, ready to ignore the pending conversation about sex. "You know I did notice a box of condoms in his luggage," Mikey pointed out.

I shook my head again. "His dad put those in there, even though we've told him hundreds of times we aren't having sex."

"You know no one believes you," Bucky pointed out. "You guys are all grossly lovey this morning like post-coital bliss."

"It's just how we are Buck and you know that."

Zed came out from our room carrying his shower stuff and change of clothes. He look a detour from the downstairs bathroom to the dining room, coming up behind me and dropping his phone on the table. "Zoey said she was going to call me so can you answer if she does?"

I nodded, barely glancing up at him. "Seriously go, you reek."

Zed, being extra annoying, smushed his sweaty face against my cheek. I shrieked in surprised, squirming away from him. Zed laughed before heading back to go to the bathroom.

Once he was gone and I had regained my composure, I noticed everyone giving me knowing looks. "It's just how he is!" I exclaimed defensively.

"It's not like you'd tell us if you were to have sex," Chris pointed out.

I shook my head at him. "Especially not you. You're twenty-six and should not be concerned about my sex life."

"It's important 'cause you're my baby cousin and I must protect you from the dirty scumbags."

"Well then I guess it's good Zed isn't a dirty scumbag."

Chris scoffed then said, "He could be. What do we actually know about him?"

I just groaned. "We are not having this conversation again." Zed's phone started ringing on the table, Zoey's contact flashing on the screen. "Everyone shut up, his sister's calling."

* * *

This time we rode with Bucky's family to the ski lodge. It was much more peaceful than riding with my dad's side. There weren't any grandparents there, which was an added bonus. Not to mention everyone in the car didn't automatically hate Zed (except Raina, because she's Raina).

I didn't really matter though. Most of the car ride Zed and I were cuddling, which is code that while cuddling Zed would kiss my cheek and my neck where the others couldn't see and ran his fingers under my shirt (my coat was thick so it was harder to see anything). It was a stupid game we'd play that I usually start, because Zed being all flustered was adorable (until it wasn't). And when Zed would do it to me it was fun—mostly for him but it was still pretty exciting.

Bucky probably knew what we were doing. I knew that Lacey had told him about all the times she'd caught us after cheer practice or football practice, or the times she'd see us in class or assemblies playing our teasing game. He'd glance at us and roll his eyes, carrying on conversations with his brothers. I actually think he was trying to distract them from us.

We got to the lodge and were split up. No one was allowed to be alone on the slopes. Usually I went with Bucky and Anthony and Mikey and Raina. But since I have Zed now…well we ran off to a slope that was barely populated but not too hard, considering Zed has never skied before.

"Are you sure this is easy?" Zed asked. "Isn't there a baby slope called Bunny Slope?"

I shrugged. "There are a bunch of kids there," I stated. "And I'm sure their parents would appreciate our public displays of affection, especially considering how many hickeys we have and how many I plan to give you."

Zed pecked my lips lightly. "We've talked about this. No sex talk in public."

I just laughed. We went through the instructions again before going down the hill. Not even five seconds after starting Zed lost control and fell. His skis were at an awkward angle and he rolled down the hill for a couple hundred feet. That whole thing where you roll down a hill and make a giant snowball? It's all fake. About halfway down there was blood streaking through the snow.

I couldn't help but watch in horror, practically frozen in my spot. Only after he had stopped did I regain my senses, calling uselessly, "Zed!" and making my way down hill.

He was groaning and crying out. I slid to a stop beside him, quickly taking off my skis and falling in the snow beside him. "Oh my god, Zed, what happened?"

Zed didn't answer, rolling in the snow. "Zed," I stated, pushing his shoulders down so he was laying on his back.

He face was contorted and squeezed shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. His legs were drawn up and his arms hugging his knee. His pant leg was torn to shreds and fresh blood covered his leg. I glanced down at his Z-Band, seeing the screen flash red and orange before crashing.

Zed's screams and groans turned into low growls as his Z-Band malfunctioned, like it always did whenever he was in complete distress. It was a horrible situation to find myself in, watching helplessly as Zed went from horrible pain to full Zombie in seconds. The only bright spot was that Dad would be getting Distress Alerts from Zed's Z-Band.

The bleeding didn't stop but it was like he didn't even notice it anymore. Zombie Zed was still Zed but so much more resistant to pain or anything really. He let rip a guttural growl, nearly rolling up and out of the snow. I quickly moved onto his chest, forcing him down with my weight.

There wasn't much I could do but try my best to calm him down. For some reason I was able to bring Zed out of his full zombie state. I grabbed his jaw with my hands, forcing his attention on me.

"Zed look at me," I demanded. When he didn't open his eyes I shouted louder "Look at me!"

Zed opened his eyes and unscrewed his expression slightly. Seeing his face made my heart crumble a little he was still full Zombie—scary and dead and angry—but in his face was screwed up in paralyzing fear.

"I know you're in a lot of pain right now," I told him gently. "Dad's coming right now. We'll get you some help, we'll make you feel better. You'll be okay."

" _Agöz_?" he grunted out.

I nodded, leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. " _Agöz_."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, pulled it out I see that Dad is calling me. I gave Zed with a small smile before answering, putting it on speaker. "Hi Dad," I greeted smoothly.

Dad just jumped right in. "What happened? What's going on? Why am I getting Z-Alerts from Zed's Z-Band?"

Zed grunted at the sound of his name, rolling his head to the side. I spared him a glance before answering my dad, "He fell. There's a lot of blood and his Z-Band malfunctioned. So if you could come and save the day that'd be great."

I heard Mom and aunts gasp in surprise. "What?" Dad demanded. "Stay where you are and be safe, we're on our way."

"Stay away from the rogue zombie!" Aunt Janet screamed in the background.

I just rolled my eyes at Zed. "See you soon, Dad."

I hung up the phone and smiled softly at Zed. "Let's examine the damage, shall we? I mean, it can't be that bad. You just rolled in some snow."

It was really bad. I had to take off his skis and shoes, then rip his pant leg at the knee to see his leg completely. Aside from all the blood, his skin was dramatically pale with deep and jagged cuts and bruises. The pièce de résistance was the broken piece of bone poking out near the middle of his shin. That was _horrible_. It was a nasty break and if he wasn't Zombie Zed he probably would've passed out by now.

I did not mention the severity of the injury to Zed. I figured a Zombie who was more occupied with staring at my ass was much better than one freaking ou. I only turned back around when I heard my name being called behind me.

Mikey, Anthony, Raina, and Bucky came to a halt only feet away from us. "Holy shit!" Anthony shouted. He pulled up his goggles and took off his skis, running over to us. "Holy _shit_!" He turned back to his siblings and shouted excitedly. "Zed's a Zombie, guys! Like he's gonna eat our baby cousin!"

Zed growled threateningly at my cousins, grabbed me around my waist and pulled me tighter. " _Greeska mōg_ ," he stated protectively. I smiled fondly, watching as they all joined us.

Anthony looked at me for an explanation. I rolled my eyes at their lack of knowledge toward anything Zombie. Luckily Bucky answered the unspoken question. "He said that she's his. He means he'd never hurt her." Bucky explained. Even though a direct translation would be 'cheerleader mine' but it was the same jist.

Raina whistled as her eyes landed on Zed's leg. She looked back to me and asked, "Is Uncle Dale coming?"

I nodded, then pried Zed's hands off me. "It would be a big help if you guys helped carry him down the mountain. I'm like, a foot shorter than him so it'd be pretty ineffective."

They all agreed. The only problem was that neither Zed nor Zombie Zed trusted any of them—and Zombie Zed was vicious and threatened to bite each and every one of them, starting with Bucky and ending with Bucky. Yeah I know they had resolved things but Zombie Zed just really hated Bucky.

"He won't actually bite you guys," I pointed out. "Zed doesn't bite people on purpose, trust me."

"So he's bitten people on accident?" Anthony asked.

Mikey reached for Zed again and was (again) met with a growl and bared teeth. "What if he bites me on accident? Then what?"

I shrugged, because there was no answer. Zed's bitten me on accident before, though I wouldn't tell them that. I looked at Zed and put on a playfully serious expression. "You gotta let them help you up, babe. They won't hurt you."

Zed growled and scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process. Zombie Zed was like a petulant and childish version of Zed. I crouched down and said to him softly, " _Ig grogeza. Ziarg ge_."

That seemed to calm him down. Zed leaned up and kissed me before sitting up fully. I stood up and turned to them, saying, "Try again. He's ready now."

They all (except Bucky) just gasped at me. "You speak Zombie?" Raina asked.

"Zombie Tongue," I corrected.

"What'd you say?"

"For him to trust me and that I promise you won't hurt him." I explained. Then I warned, "Don't make him not trust me now. Hop to it tall ones."

Bucky and I stood back as the three adult cousins got Zed to his feet. There was a lot of grunts of pain and near drops on Zed's part, but it went mostly smooth. Raina, Bucky, and I gathered up all the left belongings as the others carried Zed.

* * *

Zed wasn't in the hospital overnight. I knew it was protocol but the doctor had said he was fine and didn't need to stay overnight—that's code for he didn't want a Zombie in the hospital longer than necessary.

Instead of keeping Zed, they gave him some pain pills and reconstructed his leg, then said 'see ya!'

We went back to the house where everyone else was waiting. They were all a lot sweeter and more caring now that Zed was on crutches. Nick and Chris gave up the best seats on the couch—which they never do considering they gave Bucky a black eye a few years ago to get it. Nona made actual brownies while we were gone.

It was weird to see them babying Zed the way they were. It was like now that he was hurt he was their own helpless deer, which couldn't be more wrong but I wasn't going to argue. They had even let him control the television but we all left the room when his dad called.

While Zed was on the phone I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation my parents were having in the back.

Mom: "Do you think he wants to go home?"

Dad: "I dunno."

Mom: "Maybe we can change his flight for sooner."

Dad: "No way we can get a ticket this close to Christmas."

Mom: "Well we can't keep him here if he wants to leave. He's got a broken leg, Dale."

Dad: "Well do you expect us to drive him back to Seabrook?"

Me, being the lovely daughter I am, chimed in from the other side of the crowd, "We could just ask him. He is a person." I gave Pops a pointed look before he could say anything.

" _You_ could ask him," Raina turned on me.

"I will," I said confidently. "I'm not afraid of confrontation _or_ Zed."

I went back to the media room, sitting beside Zed on the couch just as he ended his phone call. Zed dropped his phone beside him, turned to me and smiled, all sweet and happy. I wasn't an idiot though—Zed was in a boatload of pain even though he tried to hide it with a smile. Seeing him like this made my heart ache.

"Hey Gorgeous," Zed greeted. "Sorry about ruining your family outing this morning."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Leave it to Zed to be so amazing that he apologizes for something that wasn't even his fault.

"There's nothing to apologize for," I told him. "If anything I should be apologize. You broke your leg today. It's kinda my fault too."

"Let's agree that neither of us are at fault then."

I grinned and leaned up, pressing our lips together lightly. I pulled back to keep it short and chaste, considering that my family was in the next room watching us. Instead I reached up to run my fingers through his hair (in an affectionate, petting way).

"Zed, do you wanna just…go home?"

Zed laughed lightly and asked, "What? Why would I?"

I shrugged simply. "It's been a crappy two days. There's still a lot more days left."

Zed shrugged mockingly. "I came here to be with you, Addy. I'm fine as long as you're fine."

I gave him a serious look. "I don't want you staying here if you can't. You've got a serious injury and should be at home."

Zed picked up the hand that wasn't in his hair, giving it a soft squeeze. "Addison, I love you. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else. I wouldn't want to be home without you."

I smiled softly. Zed is literally the sweetest person I've ever meet. He tilted his head down to kiss me, soft and slow. He cradled my jaw in one hand and had the other tangled in my hair, while I kept my arms around his neck, almost completely in his lap.

I had forgotten that my entire family was in the other room. Luckily Bucky came to the rescue, clearing his throat loudly as he walked in. We pulled apart by an inch; Zed turned the volume back on as Bucky came in and sat beside me.

"What have we talked about with the groping/fucking in public?" he whispered through a harsh smile. I just faked a laugh.

Slowly everyone streamed back into the room in staggering numbers so they didn't make it obvious they were all eavesdropping together.

Once they were all seated Chris asked, "What're we watching?"

"Thor: Ragnarok," Zed stated.

He looked at me from the side and gave me a knowing smile. He picked this movie because he knew how much I love Marvel movies, and even more Chris Hemsworth, Thor, Thor with muscles, and Thor with short hair. My boyfriend was literally the best, letting my ogle Chris Hemsworth.


	6. i love all of you

So technically Zed and I weren't supposed to be sleeping in the same bed. We had done so anyway because who was gonna stop us? But now there was the problem of him and his break. I usually slept on and cuddled into the right side, but now there was this whole whole broken leg thing. The only bright spot, according to Zed, was that "At least it was the draggy leg."

His leg was in a complete leg splint from his mid thigh down to his ankle. It was the kind they gave to people with torn ACLs months after the injury, when they can walk on it but can't bend it. Zed couldn't bend his leg or put pressure on it, and the splint had a locking mechanism to make sure he didn't bend it. His shin was wrapped in bandages to cover the scars. All of this was in case of infection or swelling.

Mom and Aunt Erika (who's a orthopedic assistant) had set him up on the bed, close to the center but still with a lot of room left on his left. Mom had set me up on the air mattress even though both of us knew I wasn't going to sleep on it. Aunt Erika had judged me for my sleepwear that night—a kinda sheer but kinda not white babydoll. It was definitely because my bra and panties showed through (they were bright pink so duh).

Mom kicked her out though. She didn't say anything about what I was wearing except, "I kinda preferred what you wore yesterday," but I didn't recall asking her opinion.

So once they were all gone, I finally turned off the room lights (don't worry the bedside lamp was still on) before climbing into bed beside Zed. He just grinned at me, pulling me down against his chest and kissed my back. "I've missed you Addy," he murmured against my skin.

I couldn't help but giggle before pulling away, actually laying down and cuddling into his side. "I've missed you too, Cutie."

Zed kissed my neck gently and whispered against my skin, "I love what you're wearing too," while running his cold hands under the babydoll.

I couldn't help but moan, then bat his hands away. "None of that, you need to rest," I told him (regretfully).

Zed just whined and continued, actually biting my neck. He rarely ever did that (he was scared he might bite me in a zombie sense) and knew that when he did it would drive me wild. It didn't matter, because he was seriously injured and needed to rest up.

Lucky for me I didn't have to say anything to Zed since Raina came in at that moment. Zed groaned at the sound of the door opening and pulled away just as she came in. Raina turned on the lights and shook her head with her hands on her hips.

Okay, if we're being honest I was kinda jealous of Raina: she was hot. It didn't help that her pajamas were sexier than mine. She had bigger boobs than me and a nicer butt, her legs were amazing and she was the kind of fit that was just perfect. At that moment her dark brown hair (with blonde dye, of course) was braided in two cute French braids, which was _my_ style and looked so much better on her.

And even if he wouldn't admit it, Raina definitely made Zed all hot and bothered. Even now he took in a sharp breath that I only heard because he was still so close to my ear.

"Why are you guys still up?"

"We literally just got in the room," I stated.

She tilted her head at us. "And why are you both on the bed? Addy Cat, I thought you were sleeping on the floor."

"No. It'd be kinda impossible to go to sleep with Zed's penis buried halfway up my ass."

This was the first time Zed actually laughed at one of my sex jokes. I made me feel a little better about the Raina situation.

Raina wasn't really amused. She did crack a small smile though. Then she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"While we're on the topic of sex, I want you both to know that I was foraging for snacks last night and heard your little love affair."

I blushed, considering it was definitely me she heard. "I just wanted to say that if you can't be quiet then you better hold in your little hornies until your alone," she stated. "I mean come on. We're going skiing again tomorrow. Say you wanna stay with Zed. That's several hours of alone time to scream as much as you want and suck dick or whatever. Don't tell me I don't care."

She walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot, looking between the two of us. "And if you end up losing your virginity remember to use a condom. I know you brought some Zed."

I glanced over at him, seeing his cheeks color in the slightest. "I didn't pack those," he grumbled.

Raina just shrugged. "I'm going to bed guys. No naughty stuff, I'm serious. Just wait until tomorrow."

We lasted four and a half minutes after Raina left.

Being told what to do by Raina was kind of infuriating. Like I said before, being angry really got me going. Not to mention how Raina's looks made me jealous and angry. I was still intent on going to sleep considering Zed _did_ need to rest up. But not without some well deserved and well needed making out and maybe a handjob/blowjob.

I threw off the blanket and straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him hard. I couldn't help but notice how hard he was; his rigid member stood up against his boxers and rested against my ass.

I pulled from his mouth and narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you hard for Raina?"

Zed furrowed his brows in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"Admit it, seeing Raina in her negligee makes you hard."

I ground my ass against his member, Zed releasing a groan at the contact. "You're crazy, Addy," he told her. He reached up, tangled his fingers in my hair to pull me back down for another searing kiss. He bit my lip lightly and moved his hands down to grab my ass, making me moan into his mouth.

He pushed me back before things could go any further. "It's time for bed, Addison," he said smugly. "We can do whatever we want tomorrow, so I guess we'd better rest up now."

It was kind of funny how the tables had turned. He was right of course, so I gave him a short kiss before rolling off. "I guess you're right," I grumbled. "You're still super hard, Zed."

"I'll get over it." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to curl against his side. "For the record, Gorgeous, you're the only girl I ever look at."

Zed snaked his hand into my panties, rubbing his cold fingers against my ass. "I only notice _your_ ass and _your_ body, no one else's."

"So you don't look at anyone else? Not even a peak?"

Zed shook his head. "I'll notice something that's revealing, but clothes only look sexy on you. You're the only pretty/beautiful/gorgeous face I see."

"You don't think Raina's pretty?"

"Looking at Raina is like looking at Bucky."

I laughed at that, then snuggled into his side. "I love you, Babe."

Zed kissed my forehead, turned off the lamp before getting comfortable in bed again. "I love you too. G'night."

* * *

Mom woke us up in the morning, looking mildly disappointed but not really surprised that we were cuddling together on the bed. Luckily we weren't in any raunchy positions. Mom just shook was awake and said to come out for breakfast.

I changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt considering my babydoll would offend everyone at the table. Breakfast was pretty bland: same people, same conversations, same same same. The only different thing was Zed moving toward the end of the table to keep his leg elevated so I forced Bucky to switch seats with me.

After breakfast Aunt Janet told us all to go get ready for skiing. It went without saying that Zed wasn't leaving the house, and everyone was silent as they waited to find out who would stay and watch him. Everyone figured Dad would, considering he was a trained professional.

After no one said anything and most people started getting ready for skiing, Aunt Janet noticed how I wasn't moving and asked, "Addison you should go get dressed."

"Oh, I'm staying here with Zed."

And then they laughed at me. Zed frowned at me, shaking his head at their mocking laughs.

"Come on you guys," Raina said.

"She doesn't have the capability to stop him if he goes all zombie," Chris stated.

Bucky scoffed at that. "Did you not see her yesterday?"

His brothers nodded in agreement. "Zed tried to eat us and wouldn't let anyone touch Addison. It was freaky."

"You're kidding?" Aunt Carla asked in disbelief. "They're sixteen."

"I'm seventeen," Zed muttered.

"Leaving the two of them alone is the dumbest thing you could ever consider, Dale," Aunt Carla finished.

I stood up on my chair to get their attention. "Listen, I can handle myself and Zed for a few hours," I stated. "I think we shan't forget the long period of time we spent living together two years ago. I think we can handle ourselves. Right Zed?"

Zed nodded. "We'll probably just watch movies and video chat our friends," he said.

In the end Raina's argument had beat out all else, like always. Everyone got dressed and left for skiing within the next hour. After they left Zed called home for his morning check ins, then we went back into our room for well deserved—well _needed_ —alone time.

It was all mouths and hands fumbling to get each other naked faster. I definitely had an unfair advantage considering Zed was only in his boxers and a tee shirt and he'd lost precious time when I had pulled away to get his boxers over the splint with complaint.

Once that was done with, Zed pulled me back up and pressed our lips together. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, feeling him suck and kiss and lick it. He fondled and pawed at my boobs, pinching and pulling at my hard nipples. I couldn't help but moan, grinding my moistening slit against his hardening member.

We both moaned and groaned at the contact. Zed trailed sloppy kisses down my jaw, through the curve of my neck until he was and kissing at my tits, sucking each nipple in his mouth. I moaned again, arching my back and pushing my tits into his face.

Zed pulled back suddenly. He was panting and his lips were swollen from all the sucking and kissing. He looked up at me and asked, "Addy, are we…gonna have sex today? Like right now?"

I didn't even have to think twice about my answer. "I'm down if you are."

Zed just smiled, pulling me down for another hot kiss. "Fuck, I love you so much," he muttered against my lips.

I pulled away from him, climbing off his lap and moving over to his suitcase. I was thanking Zevon for sneaking in the box of condoms. When I went back to the bed I could tell Zed had gotten pretty nervous. To be honest I was nervous—this was losing my virginity, I was about to put an actual penis inside me and _I_ felt calmer than Zed. I think it's just the way we each were.

Okay so it was our mutual first time. We were both nervous. Whatever.

I climbed back onto his lap and kissed him, moving my mouth against his while rolling the condom onto his hard dick. It was a skill we'd done four times in the seventh grade, once a summer at cheer champ from ages twelve to fourteen (when I stopped going), and then a couple times recently practicing with Bree. All that practice paid off. I could put the condom on him and continue to kiss him. This was our moment, together at last.

I pulled back from his lips and raised my hips up, centering his member at my opening while keeping my eyes trained on his. It was silent but loud all at once, my pulse thundering in my eardrums. Slowly I lowered myself onto his dick, letting out a small gasp as he stretched my wet hole open.

It was a slow going process. Zed took both my hands in his, tweaking his hips up and around to help me adjust to his size. I moaned as he came to rest fully sheathed inside me (for the first time, might I remind you). Zed sucked in a deep breath and gave my hands a soft squeeze.

"Fuck, I love you so much Addy," he breathed out. He thrust his dick up shallowly, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Do that again," I breathed out.

"What? This?" He thrust up into me again. I gasped out a moan, squeezing his hand and letting my head fall back in pleasure.

It barely even hurt, more like a weird fullness that definitely needed some getting used to, but wasn't painful. I leaned down to kiss him again, letting out a gasp at the angle he was penetrating me. Zed let out a soft groan, circling his hips around and kissing me deeply. I moaned in response, grinding my pelvis against his in rhythm to his movements.

Zed tilted his jaw back to pull away from my lips and pulled his hands from mine. I rocked harder on his dick, moaning and groaning at the full feeling. Zed held me by my ass, squeezing it in his hands and aiding in my grinding effort.

We were both moaning out of our minds, maintaining eye contact and panting. Zed sat up and leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to my boobs. I cried out his name as he began his slow assault, kissing and sucking on one then the other. He moved a hand from my ass to rub small circles on my clit, making me cry out again.

"Oh my god," I breathed out. "Keep doing that."

He didn't, actually. Zed pulled off my nipple with a wet 'pop' and fell back against the mattress, breathing hard and groaning. He was clawing at the sheets, his chest rising and falling at an extraordinary pace (he was going all full-Zombie, but I wasn't worried).

I leaned down and kissed him again, savoring the way Zombie Zed kissed—all rough and aggressive and passionate, the same way he was making love to me. I didn't have to be psychic to know that there was an internal battle going on, with Zed's normal side holding back his Zombie side.

I pulled my mouth from his and whispered to him, "Let go, Baby. Touch me, kiss me, show me you love me, Zed."

Zed growled in response. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down to give me a rough and passionate kiss. I had enough sense to grab his left arm and force it against the bed (when he went full Zombie the Z-Band would start a live feed to the nearest Z-Patrol—lucky for us without any sound).

Zed thrusted up into me, harder and faster than before, making me moan out loud. I could feel my orgasm building within, a coil twisting tighter in my gut with every touch and thrust and kiss. The hand that I wasn't holding down roamed over my body, tweaking my nipples and traveling down my stomach to flick over my clit, then traveled around to grip my ass.

Even though I felt it coming my orgasm hit me like a freight train, an overload of pleasure washing over me as I came. It was like feeling the earth shake, like seeing color for the first time. I've cum before but never like I did then. I gripped Zed in every way I could, like he was my only anchor to reality.

When I came off my high he was normal and his dick had gone soft and out of my snatch. Instead of being knocked out like usual, he just looked a little drowsy. I smiled at him softly, resting my head in the curve of his neck. On the nightstand my phone started ringing; I knew it was my dad calling to check on us and the Z-Band, and if I didn't answer he'd probably come rushing home.

"Hi Dad," I greeted.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. "Z-Band alerts and a black screen."

"Nothing's wrong, it was probably just a glitch in your system," I lied. "Zed's fine."

"Hey Chief," Zed called.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad. I'll talk you when you get home later." I hung up before he could say anything else, tossing my phone to the side and laying back on Zed.

Zed wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my forehead. "I love you Addison," he said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'm not upset," I told him. "I love you more. I love all of you, Zed. I love you even when you're full Zombie, because you're still you. I know you won't hurt me. I love you, I trust you, I love you."

"Oh my god," Zed groaned. "You don't understand how much I want to roll you over and rock your world."

I smiled up a him, sitting up on his chest. "I love you, but I definitely can't go another round."

Zed laughed with a hint of pain. "I love you," he said. "Can I have some pain pills please?"

I nodded and rolled off of him. I didn't find a use in putting my clothes back on to go get the bottle from the living room, considering no one was home. I grabbed the bottle as well as made a glass of water in the kitchen then went back to the room.

I figured now would be as good a time as any to give him a 'shower'. It was more so a sponge bath considering he could stand up on his own and there was no physical way to give him a bath without first getting a plaster cast. And this way Mom or Aunt Erika wouldn't have to give him one later.

'Shower' meant I had to replace the bandages on his leg and check for swelling, which their definitely was. Other than that it was regular sponge bath stuff and washing his hair in the bathroom sink. Got him dressed in some baggy shorts (the only things he could get on without it irritating his leg) and a long sleeved tee shirt, then took my own shower and got dressed.

We fell asleep on the couch while watching reruns of Spongebob Squarepants. I woke up before Zed did when everyone came home sometime in the afternoon. They were all trying their best to keep quiet since they saw we were asleep.

"Aw, look how cute they are," Raina whispered. "All cuddled up, watching Spongebob."

"See Dale, I told you there was nothing to worry about," Mom whispered.

"Z-Bands don't just send out distress signals for nothing, Missy. H was full Zombie this morning, and they're probably just hiding it from us."

"It's probably nothing." That was definitely Bucky. "If anything did happen Addison has this weird magic power where she can make him human again."

"You're kidding." That was Anthony.

"I've seen it with my own two eyes. Twice."

"And yesterday," Mikey added. "Remember when he tried to attack us because he thought we would hurt Addison."

"They're so in love," Raina gushed.

Zed squeezed me tighter. I didn't have to look up to know that he was trying to hide a smile. I snuggled against him and fell back asleep, the soothing sounds of Spongebob Squarepants and Zed's heartbeat in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it finally happened! I hope that satisfied all y'all! It surely took forever to write. There's two chapters left. Chapter 7 is gonna be an epilogue of sorts, and chapter 8 is a bonus/surprise.


	7. Epilogue

"Have you changed your mind about Zed?"

Pops just grunted in response.

"I take that as a no."

"I'm not going to sit back while my granddaughter ruins her life."

"Well I'm already carrying his baby, so." Then I shrugged.

"Addison!"

"I'm just kidding, Mom." I rolled my eyes, then turned back to Pops. "I'm sorry Pops, but I cannot continue to visit you and tend to your standards. I love Zed, definitely more than I love you. And it sucks if your feelings are hurt, but you made your decision. And I've made mine."

"Addison, you can't cut off your grandparents."

I pulled out my phone and opened my contacts. "Watch me," I told Mom. I turned to address Pops and said, "If you'd like to contact me, my cell is no longer available to you. When you come to your sense, call my parents and I might reconsider." And then I blocked his number.

* * *

We were leaving two days after Christmas, the next day. Usually we left after New Years, but it was better to get Zed home now, so he could see an actual doctor. Since Zed was still on full bed rest, I was repacking both our bags. I hadn't realized I was folding clothes 'angrily' until Zed practically got off the bed to pull me back onto it.

"Don't ask if I'm in pain, I'm very high off pain medication," Zed said before I could ask. "We need to talk about why you're trying to take all your anger out on my clothes. You love me clothes."

I do love his clothes. I sighed because he definitely had a point. "Tell me what's wrong," he requested.

"I blocked my grandparents' numbers this morning." Then I added, "Yes, it's because of you. But don't do that thing where you look like an adorable puppy all sad and hurt."

It was quiet between us. Zed was definitely thinking about what to say next. I'm pretty sure he'd never been in a situation like this (especially considering I'm his second girlfriend ever).

After a few quiet minutes he finally said, "Do you remember freshman year, when you were in the mental hospital?" I nodded, curious to see where he was going with this. "There was this day while you were gone. I had gone to your house, because your mom asked me to bring any schoolwork you could do. And your entire family was there. And I just—I just snapped."

Okay, so I never heard this story before.

"I was so mad Addison. I nearly went full Zombie, and I had an almost-fully functioning Z-Band on." Zed took a deep breath. "Just seeing them, carrying on with life like everything was just…like everything was fucking perfect. I was literally shaking, you can't even comprehend how angry I was."

I turned around in his lap to face him. "And?"

"Well luckily I didn't punch anyone," Zed joked, laughing bitterly. "But, when I found out you were moving in with me I was so relieved. I…I couldn't stand to see you go back there with all those toxic people who managed to carry on with their perfect fucking lives while you literally suffering."

Zed took a deep breath, then looked up at me with sincere eyes. "Addison, I love you more than life itself. If I'm being selfish, I would keep you locked away in my room so I wouldn't have to share you with anyone. If they can't accept the most amazing girl in the world, than your grandparents don't deserve your time."

I hadn't realized I Zed tearing up (Zed had such a way with words). I leaned forward and kissed softly. It would've gone for more than a few seconds in Bucky hadn't come in.

"I'm glad I turned to Zombie way," he sighed, coming and sitting on the bed. "I think I'd be pretty sad if I was part of the group you were cutting off."

"Who else would godfather our babies?" I teased.

Without missing a beat, Zed said, "Bonzo."

I laughed at Bucky's hurt look. Zed just shrugged innocently. "Bonzo's my man, sorry Buck."

"He also never tried to keep us apart," I added, warning a grin in agreement from Zed. "Maybe you can godfather the second one."

And then more people came into the room. "I want a cute human-zombie godchild," Anthony whined. "These two are so cute their little human will be cuter."

"Um, you guys know I've been joking right? We're not actually having kids for a long time."

"Probably tomorrow morning, the way you're in his lap."

And yeah, my family gets on my nerves. They make me want to scream and pull out my hair. They make me break down and cry because there's no escaping them. But they also have my back, even against each other. They're there to pick me up and give me some sense of value.

Even though we rarely talk, and I would rather be with Zed than them, they're still my family. They suck, but they're all mine.

(And plus, I still had most of my belongings in Zed's house. I could always stay there, whenever things go to hell.)


	8. what happens in Seabrook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What life holds once they’re back in Seabrook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the epilogue, in a sense. This took pretty long to write, not gonna lie. There was a lot of smut here, just a warning.

We got back to Seabrook a few days before New Years, where Zed went to the Zombie hospital to get a plaster cast. He had it on for about four months, then had another two months with a brace he could walk on. A week after school ended in June, Zed was scheduled to get the brace off and to get cleared completely.

I drove the two of us to the doctor downtown at Zombie Containment. It was all good news, he got completely cleared and did some workout at the doctors. And even though he was cleared I didn't let him drive us back to my house. I did let him pick the toppings on our pizza, which we ate mostly in the car. He was horrible, getting steamed cauliflower and pepperoni.

We sat at the table and ate pizza. It was a good day. And it got even better when my mom texted me.

"My mom just texted me saying her and my dad will be working late tonight," I stated. I grinned up at my boyfriend.

Zed smiled seductively and said, "I can think of a few things I'd want to do besides eat pizza." I just giggled and hit his arm playfully. "We only ever had sex that one time. It's been six months, Addy."

"Somebody broke their leg six months ago and got cleared from his brace this morning," I teased.

"Well since I'm now completely physically able, and you seem to had an empty house for the night…?" He left it open for suggestion.

I slid out of my chair. "I've got grease all over my hands," I told him. "It's not very sexy, so I'm just gonna go clean up and give you a straight answer."

Zed grinned at me and got up too. "Do you have mouthwash in your bathroom?"

"It's minty and spicy," I told him. "Do you have condoms?"

Zed slipped his hand in mine, walking alongside me up the stairs. "Yes ma'am," he told me. "I've been told by a couple friends on the team to have a condom always."

"Oh you gossip with football players huh?" I teased. "You talked about our sex life?"

"We went out to dinner a few months ago at…that sport's bar and grill," Zed explained. "They asked me, and I told them."

We got to my room and went straight to the bathroom. "All the nasty details?" I asked.

"Oh all of them," Zed joked. "But in all seriousness, I did tell them little bits and pieces. But I like to keep the details between the two of us. Maybe Eliza."

I chuckled lightly. Zed poured the mouthwash in a cup for me, then once again for himself. Once we both finished cleaning off the grease from our hands and faces we went back into my room.

When I reached to untuck my tank top from my shorts, Zed stopped me. "I want to strip you naked," he told me, his voice heavy and seductive. "And then, I'm gonna lay you down and eat you out. Then I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck until you can't walk straight in the morning."

I couldn't help but let out a whimper. Zed put his hands around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. A second later he lifted me up; I got the message and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me the few feet to my bed and lay me down.

We made out for a few more minutes. It was a mess of sloppy, open mouth kisses. Zed pulled my shirt from pants and pulled back to get it over my head. He sat back on his heels. "Do the bra thing," he said a little breathlessly.

"You still can't take off my bra?" I asked with a little laugh.

"That clasp is out to get me!"

I laughed again and sat up a little to remove my bra. Zed pulled his own tee shirt over his head and placed it on the other side of my bed.

"Zed can I give you a blowjob?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Addison, I am definitely going to last long tonight. It is going to be the night of your life, which means everything is about you."

He unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down my legs along with my panties, taking them off with my sandals. He grinned up at me, then leaned in and kissed his way from my ankle up my inner thigh on each leg, before dragging his tongue across my slit. I groaned in response. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

Zed let out a breathy laugh that tickled my slit. He took his time, licking my opening slow and teasing. I knew he was doing it on purpose, giving me slow and torturous strokes with his tongue, dipping in and fucking me slow and soft with his tongue.

I was moaning and writhing around to the point that Zed was holding me down by my hips. My first orgasm was strong but not unexpected, the the way he was fucking me with his tongue and I was grinding against him. Zed stuck a finger in my part way through, making me cry out and cum harder.

When I came down from my high, Zed had moved his mouth from my pussy and was slowly finger fucking me. It me took a minute to distinguish my quiet grunts from his. I sat up a little to see that he was using his free hand to slowly pump his growing erection.

Zed pushes another finger inside me, using the two to reach deep and rub against my g-spot. "Zed!" I cried out, cumming again hard. It was intense; I could see colorful dots dancing around the corners of my closed eyes as I came undone by Zed.

Zed continued to slurp at my dripping snatch. I moaned in response and writhed away from him. I watched Zed sit back on the bed with a satisfied smile on his face, all over his mouth and the tip of his nose shining with my juices. He sucked his fingers in his mouth to clean them off, before moving up to lay beside me.

"Sensitive?" he asked.

I nodded. "I haven't cum so hard, so fast, in so long."

Zed winked at me and pulled his shorts (and boxers) down and off. "Just one of the many things I've got in store for tonight," he said. "Around when will your parents be home?"

"They'll be gone for a few more hours I think."

Zed pulled a condom out of the pocket of his shorts. "I have a lot of your cum on my face and in my mouth." He rolled the condom onto his hard dick. "But I really want to kiss you."

I smiled at him, pulling him over me and down for a kiss. Even though I knew his lips were coated in my own juices, I could barely taste any of it. I reached between our bodies to stroke Zed slowly, making him moan against my mouth. He kissed me rough and passionately, thrusting his cock in my fist.

Zed pulled his cock from my fist and took it in his hand. He pulled his lips from mine to watch me as he pushed inside me. I couldn't help but moan and arch up into him as he thrust in, pulled out and thrust in again. It was slow going and so incredibly stimulating.

Zed would push in about two inches, then out an inch and back in two inches. By the time he was halfway in he was already fucking me a steady, rough pace. It was so good on so many levels. It was like he was hitting me deeper than the first time, rubbing against my g-spot. I moaned and withered underneath him, clawing at his back and thrusting my hips up into his.

Zed leaned down to kiss me, muffling my loud moans. His pelvis rubbed against my clit and his chest rubbed against my hard nipples. It was all so stimulating and pleasurable. I came around his pounding dick. His mouth muffled my screams of pleasure; he slowed down to a slow, barely noticeable pace as I rocked with orgasm.

Zed rolled us over so that he was on his back and kissed me lovingly as I recovered from my most recent orgasm. My pussy still throbbed around his dick, creating my own sense of him getting bigger than smaller than again and again. It all felt so good, and even better when he started to thrust up into me.

"Zed," I moaned out, leaning forehead to lay on his chest and let him thrust up into me. I tucked my head into his neck, just savoring the feeling of his slow movements.

"I love you," I whimpered. Zed groaned and heist up into me again, his dick dragging against my g-spot slowly and making me cry out again.

Zed held my close, breathing hard by my ear. He groaned and moaned lowly. I knew that he was taking his time now, going slow and consistent. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know if it was to get himself or me off, br figured it'd work out either way.

"I love you Addy," he murmured in my ear.

He pushed lightly on my shoulders and I sat up on my knees, rolling my head back in pleasure and the shift in position. Zed sat up and kissed my collarbone. He kissed and sucked and bite on his favorite spots, littering as much as possible with hickeys. He had stopped thrusting to do so, so I took over, slowly circling my hips on his dick.

Zed pinched my nipples in his hands. He twisted and pulled on them, making them hurt in the most amazing way. I could feel another orgasm building inside.

Zed made his way between the valley of my breasts, ran his tongue around the soft flesh before capturing a nipple in his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and mimicked he action with his fingers on the other, making me gasp and moan on top of him. He sucked on each nipple carefully and deliberately like a suckling baby.

I leaned my head forward onto his, panting hard. I had stopped moving on his member and he had resumed, continuing his slow attack until I came a minute later. Far off I could hear Zed groan and feel his dick throbbing inside me as he came too.

We laid together for a few minutes, catching our breaths and savoring the feeling of each other. I could feel his cock softening before ultimately slipping out of my snatch. I was so tired and I knew in the morning I'd be so sore. It was the very first time I'd ever cum so much, so hard.

I lifted my head and kissed Zed lovingly. "You were amazing," I murmured against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly.

After a minute, I rolled off of him and toward the edge of the bed, letting him up. He pulled my thick blanket over me, leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a second," he told me.

He went into the bathroom and disposed of the condom, then came back into my room, folded our clothes and put them to the side, then turned off he lights and got into bed beside me.

"You didn't knock out," I noted.

He shrugged, reached over to wrap his arms around me and pulled me into his side. "Not completely, at least."

"Or go full Zombie," I added.

"I got a Z-Band update in March, remember?"

I nodded, then snuggled into his side. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was quiet between us for a bit. I put my hands on his chest, letting one stay in place to feel his heartbeat while using the other to trace lazy patterns across his abdomen.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you more," he told me. "This is the fourth time you've said you love me, by the way."

I shrugged innocently. "I just wanna make sure you know that," I told him.

I yawned and felt him smile. "You should get some sleep," he said softly.

I nodded in agreement. "I wanna keep talking to you though."

"I'll still be here in the morning, Addy." He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, Gorgeous."

* * *

The first thing I registered when I woke up was the delicious smell of fresh waffles and steaming eggs and bacon (oh my god, bacon). Then there was the obvious feeling of Zed eating me out. And from the way my pussy felt—sore and a little too tight—I knew that he'd been doing this for a while.

The minute I let out a moan (that was a bit too loud), Zed pulled away and popped up from under the covers. "You gotta be quiet, Addy," he whispered. "Your parents are downstairs."

"Well then why on earth are you eating me out?" I asked.

Zed grinned at me. He crawled out from under the covers and kissed my cheek lovingly, smearing my juices on my cheek. "I figured I'd one up your mom. You came twice, you know? And you were asleep, too."

"Mm," I moaned. "Do you wanna make it three?"

Zed grinned and leaned down to kiss me, only to be interrupted by the sound of my door slowly opening. He rolled off of me and pulled to cover up to our shoulders. Mom came into the room still in her pajamas with her hand over her eyes.

"Is everyone in here decent?" she teased.

"We're under the cover, Mom," I told her. In the corner of my eye I saw Zed turn and wipe his face on the pillow.

Mom uncovered her eyes and gave us her typical early morning smile. "I just wanted to make sure you both woke up, considering we're going out today."

"We are?" Zed asked.

"Not you, we. We as in Mom and me," I explained.

"You can come if you'd like," Mom said.

I shook my head. "I love you, but you can't," I told him. "Nothing personal, it's a mother-daughter day."

Zed just smiled and kissed my cheek lovingly. "I get it."

"Breakfast is waiting for you guys," Mom said. "You don't want it to be cold so you'd better skip the early morning sex session and get downstairs."

"Mom!"


End file.
